A liquid crystal display device (LCD) has a liquid crystal panel including a liquid crystal cell and polarizing plates laminated on both sides of the liquid crystal cell through adhesive layers.
The adhesive used to attach the polarizing plates to the liquid crystal cell should satisfy durability such as heat resistance, heat/moisture resistance, thermal shock resistance and cold resistance, reworkability for solving contact error or the presence of foreign substances, prevention of light leakage that is generated by the shrinkage stress of the polarizing plates, and antistatic property for preventing electrostatic generation while a release film is removed for adhesion of the polarizing plates.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-285670 discloses an adhesive composition comprising an acrylic resin obtained by copolymerizing an alkyl (meth)acrylate and an ionic liquid containing a polymerizable unsaturated group, the adhesive composition having good adhesive and antistatic properties. However, such adhesive composition has weak cohesive strength and poor durability.